domhain_bydfandomcom-20200213-history
Mekti
Mekti History Despite the desert conditions throughout the region, many historians believe that Mekti was responsible for the introduction of the Daoine to Domhain Byd. There is evidence through old legends and artifacts that these first settlers came from the North, fleeing the monsterous beasts of legend. They travelled in every direction: east to settle in what would become Jallen, south toward Adunato and Aitbheth, and west to Eretath, all hoping to escape the arid conditions of the first land they encountered. But some of these travellers found a basin, green and lush and fertile. Countless streams ran down the mountainside as snows melted in the high elevations, bringing fresh cool water and enriching the soil. These lucky few had found paradise and settled there, founding the kingdom of Mekti. Government The seat of Mekti government is found in the Qtan Palace. The ruler, called the Usar, sits on the throne for twelve years. In this time he oversees the kingdom, concerned mostly with matters of the defense of the kingdom and relations with the others. At the end of a twelve year reign, most Usars step down to let challengers try for the throne. Any man who feels he is worthy may take up the challenge. These men are placed in the desert with nothing beyond their own survival skills and what their supporters can give them. Some men go into the challenge with little more than the clothes on their backs, others enter the deserts with whole armies. The purpose is not to kill your oppoenents (though it is not strictly forbidden to do so), but to survive with as many resources as you can manage. Loyalties shift rapidly during the two week contest, and people easily rally around the winner. At the end of the contest the new Usar is carried to the palace where he takes part in a ritual cleansing ceremony, and is installed upon the throne the following day. There are few other settlements in Mekti, due to the inhospitable desert. However there are tribes of nomads who are largely self-governing. Geography The vast majority of the land in Mekti is unsettled and unexplored. Rocky mountains, vast stretches of desert, and hot, dry conditions test the limits of Daoine and Strainseiri alike. The Great Basin is the notable exception. Ample water flows from yearly snowfall and the growing seasons are warm and long. Alluvial deposits from the mountains that surround the basin ensure the soil is rich, allowing the Tmek to grow a great variety of crops as well as keep grazing livestock. Economy The economy of Mekti is largely based on trade with their neighbors, their chief exports being spices and textiles. They are able to raise a variety of fiber crops and animals, as well as plants and flowers to make exotic dyes. The handiwork of Mekti women is reknowned throughout Domhain Byd, and a skilled woman can gain economic independence by spinning or working a loom. Secondary to these exports is the labor of horsekin, who may work abroad for many years before returning home. The horsekin of Mekti are especially fast and hardy, and can go for days without water. Religion The "official" religion of Mekti changes with the reign of each Usar, and citizens are expected to pay lip service to whichever god he follows. However, it is often service in words only. Most citizens will say they follow the Usar's god ''and ''the one of their choosing. Nearly all gods are worshipped in Mekti, and many there pray to several gods. A typical citizen may pray to Undeen for a great winter snowfall, to Righana and Tep for fertility and many sons, and to Ealaiontoir or Llahm for long life. Customs Women are seen as the weaker sex in Mekti, and are therefore in need of protection. They are encouraged to dress modestly and to stay close to trusted male family members, although very little violence is carried out against women. A woman on her own is pitied and assumed to be an orphan or widow, even if she chose her independence. The treatment of women is not cruel in Mekti, but condescending. Marriages are most often arranged, though marriages of love are not unheard of. Widows are often expected to live with their husband's closest male relative, though they are not expected to marry him. Due to the limited usable land in Mekti, bodies are not buried. Funerals are instead carried out in the desert, and bodies are left exposed to the elements to be taken by scavengers, wind, and time. These funerals may take up to a week to perform due to the need to travel, and families living in Mekti usually have traditional funeral sites. Homosexuality is commonly accepted among adolescents of both sexes, however it is seen as a habit of the young and those who continue this practice into adulthood are often shunned and shamed. Category:Kingdoms